The Mothering Type
by Tabbie1999
Summary: The unexpected always happens in the Host Club..."Since when do you have a big sister!" Tamaki shut up...please-Haruhi
1. Chapter 1 The Prologue

The Mothering Type

AN: This has been in my idea notebook for two years and decided to post it so here we go...

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host club or make any profits from this work I do own Tabitha and the idea.

* * *

Kaoru's PoV

I lean on Hikaru and sigh...I'm bored. We had just finished Hosting and only the Host Club was still here. Then we all heard an american voice that I recognized as Achmed the Dead Terrorist from the Jeff Dunhum show. The ring tone was the what does PMS sound like bit. It stopped when a flustered Haruhi held a iPhone 5 color, blue, to her ear.

"I'm at the Host Club,"Haruhi said, "Abandoned music room #3 in the South wing," she paused,"Wait- She hung up on me!"

* * *

Tabitha's PoV

I smiled at the thought of suprizing my little sister.

* * *

AN: and there is the prologue


	2. Chapter 2 Onee-san!

The Mothering Type

AN: This has been in my idea notebook for two years and decided to post it so here we go...

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host club or Stormy Night. Nor do I make any profits from this work. I do own Tabitha and the idea.

* * *

**Then**

**Tabitha's PoV**

**I smiled at the thought of surprising my little sister...**

* * *

Now

Tabitha's PoV

I walked in a room adjacent to what appeared to be the room that my little sister described to me. I found a door that connected the two rooms and I entered quietly. What I saw warmed my heart, a little boy he was very short, he had blond hair, and was holding a pale pink handmade bunny plushie. He was swaying at the feet and was giving out big jaw-breaking yawns. I walked over to him and in his drowsy state gave the universal sign for 'please pick me up' and of course I did. I held him like one would hold a baby or a small child, his head nestled into the crook of my neck. he had his thumb in his mouth and quickly settled down into sleep as i rocked him while humming stormy night under my breath. After a while and I was sure he was asleep I lied him down on a near-by couch and covered him with a plush blanket from my bag. I was startled when I turned around and almost jumped out of my skin at the look on Haruhi's face but I held my hand up to tell her wait and followed her along with some...unusual males into the other room. As soon as I had closed the door Haruhi tackled me.

"Onee-san!" She cried happily from my lap as she tried to hug me to death.

"Haruhi...Can't...Breathe..." Haruhi quickly let go of me but stayed on my lap with a light blush on her checks once I said this.

"Haruhi who is this?" A blond...Frenchman said looking at **my** imouto.

"Tamaki-sempi this is my Onee-san, Tabitha, she was adopted a bit before Kaa-san died by some american couple because of reasons that will stay unknown for a while," Haruhi said and I sweat dropped.

"Imouto I missed you," I told her truthfully.

"I missed you too Onee-san," I laughed as Haruhi pulled me along behind her until we were sitting on a soft pastel yellow couch.

"So Haruhi what have you been up too?"

* * *

AN: Sorry I took so long to update school struck.


	3. Chapter 3 Host Club dilemma

The Mothering Type

AN: This has been in my idea notebook for two years and decided to post it so here we go...

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host club or Stormy Night. Nor do I make any profits from this work. I do own Tabitha and the idea.

* * *

**Last time:**

**"So Haruhi what have you been up too?"**

* * *

Now:

As soon as those words left my mouth a tense atmosphere settled over the room.

I crossed my arms over my chest and tapped my foot. "I'm waiting."

"Well...you see...I," Haruhi started to try and avoid the question.

"She broke a vase and owes us a total of over 8 million yen," Glasses said and I turned to him.

"Haruhi is this true?" I asked her.

"...Yes...it is," Haruhi confirmed and I sighed.

"Haruhi you should have called me," I told her.

"I know, but I wanted to fix it myself," she told me.

I got out my check book and started writing, "Is this enough Glasses?" I said handing him the check for 10 million yen.

"You can't do that!" frenchy said to me and I turned and glared at him.

"Watch me," I told him before I turned to Haruhi. "Do you still want to be a host sweet-heart?"

"Yeah if that's okay will you of course," she told me and I starred at her.

"I want you to do what **you **want to do sweet-heart but if anyone goes out of line just tell Tabitha-dearest and I will take care of them," I told her before she hugged me. "Of course I will be joining this club to make sure that nothing happens to my dear sweet Haruhi."


End file.
